


you put the light in my life

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: elton helps richard propose to taron





	you put the light in my life

“taron...”

“richard! you made it!” 

richard only had a second to prepare for an armful of taron egerton. he couldn’t complain though, it had been a while since he’d seen his boyfriend and it was a relief to see him so happy to see him, as the ring was currently burning a hole in his pocket. he tried to not to let the anxiety consume him and just let his arms wrap around the younger man’s body a little tighter. 

taron had just finished performing with elton as a surprise during one of his concerts. his heart was still a little fast due to the adrenaline but the fact that his boyfriend was here now was all that crossed his mind.

“you were impeccable, t.” richard spoke softly into taron’s temple, whilst the latter blushed from the compliment. “not like that’s unusual though.” 

taron looked up from his spot in the crook of richard’s neck to plant a big kiss on his boyfriend’s cheekbone. 

“i missed you so much.” 

the two swayed for a bit before richard slowly released taron from his grip and the two parted for a moment until they shared a sweet kiss. 

now it was time.

the opening cords of your song could be heard from backstage as richard pulled taron along to somewhere more private. he had only wanted elton’s permission to propose, but elton insisted on getting in on the planning of the gesture.

“where are we going?” taron questioned. richard didn’t give him a full answer and only continued to gently pull taron along.

“you’ll see.” 

finally they made it to one of the backrooms where they had a little more privacy and could still hear elton’s performance. it wasn’t decorated or anything, so nothing too over the top. the only thing richard had done to the room was light a few candles. he knew it was cheesy, but you couldn’t blame him for wanting his proposal to be a little more romantic. 

“what’s this?” taron pointed confusedly to the candles and took a turn around the room. richard took the opportunity and bent down on one knee while taron’s back was to him.

when taron has turned back around, he let out a big gasp which turned into a watery laugh as tears pooled at his eyes. both men had big loving smiles on their faces as they looked at each other.

“t, when i met you, I didn’t expect to fall in love. i don’t really think anyone goes into anything thinking that, but when I first saw you; this bright eyed beautiful man. i knew I was in for it. especially when I started to get to know you more and more. you’re sweet, funny, and talented. you’re loving, and generous. you care about people with such a passion that makes me believe you’re some type of angel. you’re the most important person in my life and i want it to stay that way. so please, t, marry me?” 

taron let out another watery laugh before frantically nodding. richard smiled big and bright as he slipped the sparkling ring onto taron’s finger. they were both shaking and teary eyed as richard stood up and swooped taron into his arms. 

it was a sweet scene; richard’s arms wrapped tightly around taron’s waist with taron’s arms draped around richard’s neck and his head on richard’s chest. all the while elton john was singing in the background.

“i love you, richard. i can’t wait to marry you.” taron whispered.

“i love you too, t. i can’t wait for you to be mr. madden.” richard dipped his head down to plant a few kisses on taron’s temple as he giggled. 

“stop that tickles.” taron continued to giggle as he gently pushed richard away. richard joined in on the laughing and hugged him a little tighter. 

the door suddenly burst open and a beaming elton john appeared in the doorway. 

“so...? i’m assuming it was a yes.” 

taron continued his giggling as he held his hand out for elton to take a look at the shiny ring. elton took his hand and begun to observe with a big smile. 

“you did good, madden. i couldn’t be happier for you two.” elton beamed with arms open.  
the two men took the signal and joined in on a big hug. they couldn’t be more thankful for this man who had brought them together like some sort of cupid. “let me get a picture for dex and your parents.” 

the two stepped away from elton and settled back into each others arms; taron’s head rested on richard’s shoulder and richard’s cheek rested against taron’s hair with taron’s hand resting on richard’s bicep to show off the sparkling ring. both were beaming as elton held up the phone and flashed the camera. 

taron smiled up at richard; he couldn’t be happier knowing that he was going to be marrying the love of his life and the feeling was definitely mutual.


End file.
